A Random Love Story
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Hinata benci orang tak dikenal. Apa yang terjadi bila 2 orang tak dikenal, yang ternyata kakak beradik, menaruh hati kepadanya? SasuHinaIta


**Noel tahu ini pendek dan gaje…**

**Cuma lagi iseng aja….**

**Warning : SasuHinaIta**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, setelah ia merebutnya dariku! –ditendang- **

* * *

Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu.

Ia selalu menjadi canggung bila berhadapan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, bahkan terkadang ia masih canggung berhadapan dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Makadari itu gadis ini selalu menghindari untuk tidak berada di tempat yang ramai. Agar ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Sayangnya, Hinata juga manusia.

Ia memiliki kebutuhan.

Kebutuhan paling mendasar bagi Hinata Hyuuga adalah buku. Buku apapun, dari komik sampai ilmu politik. Bahkan koran murahan akan diterimanya dengan senang hati, asalkan benda itu bisa dibaca dan membunuh waktu.

Itulah alasan mengapa Hinata berdiri di depan toko buku terbesar pada malam minggu bersama dengan adik dan kakak(sepupu)nya. Untuk membeli kebutuhannya.

"Ayo, kak!". Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata yang terpaku sambil menelan ludah. "Y-ya". Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Hn".

Hanabi langsung pergi rak majalah dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Neji pergi ke rak buku-buku kedokteran dan Hinata pergi ke rak buku-buku baru.

#Tujuan pertama : Buku psikologi

Hinata melangkah gontai ke arah rak buku-buku psikologi. Tidak ada ketertarikan spesial sih, tapi Hinata ingin membacanya kali ini. Sayangnya, di rak itu ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya yang juga adalah COWOK, keren pula. Hinata yang tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki, apalagi yang tidak dikenalnya jelas terkejut. Apalagi selama ini ia bersekolah di sekolah putri yang membuat akses ke dunia luar atau pun cowok sangat tipis. Hinata mengeluarkan suara 'eep' dan langsung berbalik 180 derajat tanpa sadar caranya untuk menghindar itu sangat mencuruigakan.

Cowok tinggi berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu hanya menatap gadis yang berjalan-setengah-berlari darinya itu. Ia mengedip sebentar dan memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu, seulas senyum kecil tersungging di wajah tampannya.

'Gadis aneh'.

-

-

Sedangkan Hinata saat itu sedang berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat kedua.

# Tujuan kedua : Novel

Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Hinata. Novel adalah salah satu buku terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hinata menatap rak besar dihadapannya lalu dengan perasaan riang gembira memilih novel-novel yang ia inginkan.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku".

Sebuah suara berat muncul dari belakang tubuh Hinata membuat gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut. Lalu dengan ceroboh membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, yang membuat dirinya oleng, dan berakhir terjatuh…. Eh, tidak ding! Ia selamat, orang di belakangnya menangkapnya.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang mata hitam menatap dirinya dengan tampang tidak ikhlas. "Ma, maaf!". Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari cowok itu seolah ia semacam virus berbahaya. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa segera menyingkir dari hadapan si cowok berambut jabrik-belakang.

Cowok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'wow… itu tadi reaksi baru'. Pikirnya.

Kebiasaan dikejar cewek sih…..

-

-

Hinata memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Ia tidak percaya ia baru saja bersentuhan dengan laki-laki! Yang tidak dikenalnya pula!

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, wajahnya semakin memerah setiap langkahnya. 'Sial sekali aku hari ini, mau beli buku aja susah'. Ia menghela nafas dan pergi ke tujuan akhir.

# Tujuan ketiga : KOMIK

Siapa yang tidak suka komik? Bahkan ayahnya suka komik. Ya, komik petruk sih, tapi tetap saja komik kan? Neji saja suka, walau komik superhero. Jadi, Hinata yang semakin bertambahnya usia bukannya tambah dewasa ini menyukai komik dengan seluruh hatinya. Bahkan kalau ditawarkan harus memilih kedua cowok cakep tadi dengan komik ia tanpa ragu akan memilih komik.

Hinata yang sedang asyik memilih komik pun mulai lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Ia bersenandung kecil dan dengan asyiknya memenuhi tas belanjaannya dengan komik.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya yang terus meliriknya.

Hinata terkadang tertawa sendiri ketika membaca sinopsis atau gambar si komik. Ia bergumam kecil atau malah wajahnya akan memerah apabila tatapannya menyapu komik dengan gambar yang sedikit 'vulgar'.

Dan ia tidak sadar cowok yang ada di sebelahnya itu sedang menatapnya diam-diam.

"Hei, maniak bodoh! Sudah belum membeli komiknya?". Hinata langsung reflek menatap si pemilik suara dengan tatapan, yang dibuatnya semirip mungkin, dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari lelaki tampan, dengan postur tinggi, rambut yang dikuncir dan mata hitam…. Cowok yang tadi ada di rak buku psikologi…

Cowok itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut yang kemudian berubah menjadi ulasan senyum geli. Hinata melebarkan matanya.

Cowok itu menepuk bahu cowok yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan sebut aku begitu kakak! Aku punya nama, Sasuke!". Cowok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu mengenyahkan tangan sang kakak dari bahunya. Hinata segera membuang mukanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi horor. 'Aku kira dia tadi memanggilku!'. Lalu ia melirik si Sasuke ini, ia adalah cowok yang tadi bersentuhan dengannya!

Hinata mengambil dua langkah awal pelan-pelan untuk melarikan diri, dan selanjutnya langsung diikuti oleh seribu langkah sesuai kitab melarikan diri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dari kejauhan dengan penuh rasa kebingungan, 'apa dia takut padaku?'. Batinnya. Sedangkan kakaknya hanya tersenyum geli, bahkan tertawa kecil, 'anak yang sangat menarik'.

-

-

"Hei, Neji! Antarkan aku ke butik Cindy!". Kata Hanabi lebih seperti perintah kepada Neji. "Panggil aku kakak". Katanya dengan sedikit penekanan dan langsung memutar mobilnya ke arah butik yang Hanabi maksud.

Hinata masih diam, meratapi kehidupannya yang kelam… 'memalukan…'. Pikirnya berulang-ulang.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya, Hanabi segera menarik Hinata keluar dan dengan berlari-setengah-melompat masuk ke dalam butik. Hanabi segera mencari baju yang tadi dilihatnya di majalah sedangkan Hinata duduk di sudut butik membaca buku-buku yang berhasil ia beli tadi.

"Aku benci tempat ini!".

"Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi ibu menyukainya".

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, suara ini familiar. Ia celingak-celinguk, lalu mengintip dari balik celah-celah baju. Disana ada dua orang cowok yang tadi menjadi sumber bencana dalam hidupnya hari ini.

Hinata langsung menegang dan segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan dengan ceroboh pergi dari sudut itu menuju arah yang berlawanan, tanpa tahu salah seorang cowok tadi juga berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hinata terus menatap ke belakang seolah-olah ada yang sedang membuntutinya.

Dan… GEDUBRAK

Ia tersandung, sekali lagi, dengan kakinya sendiri. Klisenya lagi, sepasang tangan menangkapnya sebelum ia sempat menabrak lantai. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang mata hitam balik memandangnya.

'bagus!'. Batinnya dengan penuh ironi.

Hinata mecoba berdiri dan menjauh tapi cowok yang tidak salah namanya Sasuke itu memeluknya.

Tunggu, memeluknya?

Wajah Hinata segera memerah seolah akan meledak. "Ma, maaf… Bisa lepaskan aku?". Katanya lirih. Cowok bermata hitam itu, seolah tersdar dari sesuatu, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Kau suka jatuh ke pelukanku, ya?". Katanya dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang naik.

Wajah Hinata sekarang sangat amat merah. Lalu si Sasuke ini pergi keluar toko dengan tawa kecil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memerah dan syok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". Sebuah suara berat yang terdengar familiar muncul.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap kakak dari si Sasuke tadi. Cowok yang sedikit lebih tua itu langsung tersenyum geli dan menawarkan tangannnya kepada Hinata, yang Hinata terima dengan takut-takut.

Ketika Hinata telah berdiri dengan seimbang, ia mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan si cowok tapi cowok itu menggenggamnya. Sunggu kakak-adik yang mirip.

"Namaku Itachi". Katanya sambil mencium tangan Hinata, "kau?".

Pintu keluar (atau masuk?) terbuka. "Kakak, dia milikku". Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya, dengan santai, ke pinggang Hinata.

"Hi-hi-hi-na-na-ta..".

Hinata tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Ia benci orang asing, apalagi lelaki yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Hinata Hyuuga untuk pingsan di dalam butik dengan sukses. 10 menit kemudian, Itachi dan Sasuke masih bertengkar siapa yang harus menggendongnya.

* * *

**Gaje ah….**

**=_='**

**Tapi review ya…..**


End file.
